The Real Guardian: Forever
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Kaito's POV. Sebenarnya apa arti dari kebodohan di dunia ini? Apapun itu sepertinya aku telah masuk di dalamnya. Ingin rasanya merangkak keluar tapi itu pun seakan tidak bisa. Apa aku segini lemahnya? . Shinichi's POV. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang berusaha kupendam datang. Bersalah, perasaan bersalah. Tersenyum sedih, kubelai pipi dinginnya, "Selamat tidur, KID" Kaishin.


**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KaiShin**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou are not mine.**

**The Real Guardian: Forever**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaito's POV

Sebenarnya apa arti dari kebodohan di dunia ini? Apapun itu sepertinya aku telah masuk di dalamnya. Ingin rasanya merangkak keluar tapi itu pun seakan tidak bisa. Apa aku segini lemahnya? Haha. Tentu saja tidak, karena jika aku lemah dia tidak akan menginginkanku apalagi mau bersentuhan denganku. Shinichi Kudo, seorang yang baru kembali dari kejadian Conan-nya, seseorang dengan keambiusan nyata. Kehancuran BO sudah di depan mata.

"Kurang lebih itu rencananya," kata sang detektif yakin dengan rencanan perfect yang dia buat dengan kekuatan keteguhan.

"Huh? Apa kau yakin Kudo?!" tanya Hattori tidak percaya, "BO akan hancur tetapi ugh..keselamatan KID hampir 0%."

Aneh, hampir setiap hari sang detektif berkulit hitam selalu menjadi antagonis bagiku, tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Dia malah terkesan mengkhawatirkanku, berbeda dengan...Shinichi yang merupakan kekasihku. Tentu saja, karena dia tahu bahwa kita berdua telah terikat hingga tidak mungkin terpisahkan. Hm. Perdebatan ke perdebatan semakin menjadi di ruang tengah keluarga Kudo ini dan tentu saja aku membiarkan Shinichi berdebat dengan Hattori. Hey, itu menyenangkan, ada hiburan. Tetapi hal yang menggangguku adalah tatapan Hakuba seolah dia berusaha mengungkap trick di balik topeng Poker Face-ku. Trick? Tentu saja karena "cinta" sang detective seakan trick yang menjeratku selamanya.

Xxxxxxxx

Pertemuan tengah usai dengan hasil yang Hattori, Hakuba, aku dan Shinichi terima. Ke dua detektif lain tengah pergi, meninggalkanku dengan orang yang aku cinta. Aneh memang, karena seseorang yang hampir kehilangan segalanya masih bisa-bisanya mencintai. Dekapan hangat punku terima dari pujaan hatiku, Shinichi Kudo. Ciuman tidak terelakkan, hingga termabukkan di dalamnya. Terkadang, aku melihat cahaya cinta darinya, tetapi...tetapi dia ingin lebih kan? Untuk percaya kepada pencuri sepertiku.

"KID, apapun yang terjadi kau harus berhasil," dia tersenyum penuh keyakinan sambil membelai pipiku, "You are my guardian. Jadi kau harus kembali."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, lagi pula...orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa aku pasti akan mati. Setidaknya pengorbanan ini tidak akan pernah sia-sia, ne detektif?

Xxxxxxx

Satu, dua, tiga, entahlah berapa jumlahnya tetapi aku, KID, pertama kalinya membunuh segini banyaknya. Anggota BO yang golongan bawah sungguh lemah, tetapi bukan berarti aku akan lebih baik. Set, semua berakhir dengan simbahan darah dan akupun tertawa lepas. Dengan seringai kemenangan, aku berhasil menggenggam pandora di ruang bawah tanah tua ini. Dan...Shinichi, kau harus benar-benar mencintaku, kan?

Berlari ke roof, di bawah sinar rembulan dengan pancaran merah sang Pandora, tetesan sang permata jatuh. Segera ku tampung dalam botol dengan cekatan, kemudian dengan nyata, terlihat darah Shinichi dan air mata Pandora bersatu. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Haha. Karena aku merasa sangat bodoh...bodoh karena tidak pernah memperkenalkan kekasihku pada sosok Kuroba Kaito. Ah, Shinichi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kaasan. Lagi pula, jika ini takdir yang harus kulakukan. Apa boleh buat.

"Shinichi, perkenalkan. Aku Kuroba Kaito. Dan.. I love you," hal terakhir yang ku katakan di dengah malah di bawah sinar rembulan, sebelum meneguk air mata Pandora yang bercampur dengan darah Shinichi.

Suara seakan tercekat dan napas terhenti. Apakah ini mungkin? Karena sungguh aku bisa mendengan suara tulang-tulangku remuk beserta hancurnya semua organ. Darah, setetes hingga rubuan, keluar dari seluruh pori-pori kulit ini. Sakit dan hanya sakit.

Sakit. Sakit sekali, Maitantei. Aku...dingin.

Xxxxxxx

Shinichi's POV

Kemenangan akan segera datang. Datang dan aku tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Bayangan kegelapan BO akan segera takhluk padaku. Karena..aku sudah menang, ya kan, KID? Menang sejak aku mendapatkan KID, orang yang bisa menopangku. Lebih dari siapapun, dirinya yang telah melangkah ke dunia hitam kriminal, melangkah di jalan yang tidak bisa aku maupun Hattori masuki, lebih dari cukup. Tetapi sayang, hal dia katakan cinta, hanya melemahkan jalan kita berdua. Ikatan kuat antara aku dengannya, tetapi semua harus ditinggalkan karena BO, harus lenyap demi ketentraman semuanya, bukan? Maka, berkorbanlah untukku, Sayang.

-SET- Bayangan hitam mendekat cepat.

Mengerjapkan mata terkejut, segeraku berdiri, lalu melihat sosok dirinya yang tengah berjongkok tunduk padaku. Dadaku tercekat dengan aura dinginnya, tetapi setidaknya-setidaknya Akako benar tentang Pandora. Dan kita akan menang, KID. Menang, aku tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh dinginnya, tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang tidak memberikan respons sama sekali. Perlahan kulihat mata violet- tidak, mata merah dinginnya. Lalu aku tersentak sadar dan perasaan tidak nyaman yang berusaha kupendam datang. Bersalah, perasaan bersalah.

Tersenyum sedih, kubelai pipi dinginnya, "Selamat tidur, KID."

Xxxxxxxx

Akako's POV

Menangis dan hanya menangis, hal bodoh yang bisa kulakukan. Bola kristal pengintai-ku memberikan petaka padaku. Kenapa aku harus tahu dengan hal ini? Dan kenapa pula aku harus sedih? Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia karena dengan kematian Kuroba Kaito, berarti semua lelaki di dunia ini telah tunduk di bawah kakiku. Tetapi apa ini? Dan apa pula air mata ini? Tanpa sadar bahkan seolah kehilangan kejernihan logika, aku tertawa lantang dan memandang penuh dendam ke pada sosok yang menyerupai Kaito.

"Shinichi Kudo, eh? Awesome guy. Kau memang hebat, mendapatkan hati KID lalu sekarang kau mendapatkan tubuh dan kekuatannya. Tetapi tunggu saja, demi nyawa Kaito Kuroba yang telah tiada, akan kukuburkan tubuh itu dengan layak."

Xxxxxx

Shinichi's POV

Dingin, malam ini terasa dingin, mendekap selimut erat, terpaksa aku harus membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati sosok KID yang menatapku tajam. Tidak tertahankan, rasa takut merasuku, karena walau bagaimanapun aku tetaplah manusia yang wajar takut dengan...mayat hidup. Dia mendekati ranjang dan tubuh bodohku memutuskan untuk membeku dalam horror. Tetapi set-dengan real magic-nya, KID memberikan aku selimut yang..hangat. Lalu seketika sosok itu terduduk dan bersandar di tembok, tidak mengerjapkan mata merahnya, dan memandang rembulan.

Entah kenapa hatiku sakit, tidak ini tidak boleh. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya, lagi pula...Ran menungguku, bukankah akan lebih baik bila KID seperti ini, ya kan? Sayangnya hangat selimut ini justru antagonis dari Ran, karena bayangan senyuman dan dekapan KID saat kita tidur bersama muncul. Kemudian dia akan mengecup keningku dan berkata..._I love you, Maitantei_.

Menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha berpikir jernih, tetapi perasaan yang disebut rindu datang. Tidak, aku...tidak pernah mencintai pencuri yang telah merenggut kesucianku itu. Semua hanya akting demi mendapatkan kekuatan dan kemenangan karena...Ran, aku hanya mencintai Ran. Maka harus bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo tanpa sosok KID disampingku lalu menikah dengan orang yang seharusnya. Tetapi...kenapa air mata ini justu mengalir?

Xxxxxxxxx

Darah, pertarungah dan pengorbanan nyata adalah gambaran kecil bagi ini semua. Hattori dan Hakuba berusaha keras menumbangkan anggotan bawah BO sementara aku...hanya cukup berdiri dengan KID yang bertarung di depanku, melindungiku, selalu. Bahkan setetes darahpun tidak bisa mengotori blazzerku. Sesekali kulihat Hattori dan Hakuba memandang horror saat peluru-peluru menembus tubuh KID dan belati tajam memotong tangannya, sementara aku bisa menyeringai kemenangan. Tentu saja dalam hitungan detik semua luka KID beserta tangan yang terputus itu, semua telah kembali normal, dirinya, my Guardian, tidak akan pernah terkalahkan. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa membunuh orang yang telah lama mati.

Xxxxxxxx

Menyebalkan, hari menyebalkan dimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Hakuba dan Hattori. Tetapi setidaknya BO telah tumbang sampai ke akarnya bahkan kepolisian masih memburu sisa-sisa bawahan rendah. Segera kuberbaring dan ...kenapa? apa aku bodoh? Pigura yang menunjukkan dimana KID tengah berjongkok, berpose tengah melamarkanku, kenapa aku tidak menurukan atau membuang benda itu?_ I will be your Guardian forever_. Kata-kata itu, ugh, kenapa dia tidak bisa menghilang dari ingatanku. Damn, better I marry Ran soon.

-Set-

Sosok KID lengkap tanpa luka menyelinap masuk lewat jendela seperti bisa, terlalu mirip dengan...KID yang kukenal. Tanpa berbicara seperti biasa, dia menyelimuti tubuhku, aku bahkan lupa bahwa aku belum menggunakan selimut, sebelum akhirnya dia duduk dan bersandar di dinding. Menelan ludah berat, aku tahu KID telah mati, tetapi tanpa bisa kuelak, tubuh ini mendekati tubuhnya. Dia mendongkrakkan wajah pucatnya, tetapi tetap saja tubuh ini dan jiwa ini justru memilih untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Bukankah dia hanya mayat hidup, lalu kenapa aku merasa hangat. Tidak, dia dingin, tetapi entah apa di hati ini terasa hangat. Lalu jantung ini serasa pecah sakit saat entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tetapi sosok mayat hidup ini sekarang melingkarkan tangganya ke pinggangku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Reflek aku menatap wajahnya, tetapi masih, masih saja wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan mata merah dingin. Lalu lagi-lagi kenapa air mata kesedihan mengalir dari ke dua mata ini?

Xxxxxxx

**Flashback**

Shinichi's POV

Orang bodoh mana yang mau memberikan dirinya pada pengguna tangan hitam? Ya, mungkin aku memang di dalamnya. KID, seorang kriminal, telah menjadi kekasihku. Tidak lucu, dan tidak menggembirakan sama sekali. Tetapi demi Ran dan penghancuran dari BO, apapun akan kulakukan. Apapun.

"Shinichi, kenapa kau selalu menggunakan banyak selimut?" tanya KID yang tengah berbaring di sampingku.

Aku menghela napas berat, "Entahlah, aku hampir selalu merasa dingin. Mungkin akibat hidup dalam cengkeraman BO."

Dia menatapku dengan Poker Facenya, lalu hal tidak kusangka terjadi, dia menarikku dalam pelukannya lalu dengan senyuman tulus dia berkata, "Aku akan menghangatkan, membebaskan mu dan menjadi Guardianmu. Jika tubuh ini tidak bisa menghangatkanmu lagi, maka setidaknya ada benda bernama selimut yang bisa membantu."

Lalu apa? Otak ini seakan tidak bisa bekerja sementara KID terus memasuki tubuh ini, merenggut kesucian ini. Kenikmatan terlarang ini, walau ciuman ini selalu kubalas, dan kebohongan cinta ini terus belanjut. Tetapi, maaf KID, aku membencimu. Tepatilah janjimu lalu...pergilah menghilang. Kepelukan dewa kematian.

**End of flashback**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shinichi's POV

Aku tersentak bangun dengan jantung berdebar keras sampai terasa sakit, bukan, tapi jiwa ini yang sakit. Eh, lalu segera kusadar bahwa aku tertidur di dalam dekapan KID. Segera kulihat mata merah itu terbuka, menatapku dingin tanpa nyawa, dan entah kenapa tubuh ini bergerak gila. Tanpa kusadari, kudorong mayat hidup ini sambil memberikan ciuman brutal pada bibir dinginnya, tetapi lagi-lagi dia tidak memberikan respons. Marah, aku segara merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan menarik blazzer putih itu lepas, lalu-

-skrek..skrek..-

Puluhan, tidak, bahkan sekan ratusan surat jatuh dari saku-saku di blazzer itu. Dengan tangan gemetaran, kuambil surat yang bertanda, "1".

**To my lovable Maitantei**

**Shinichi, maaf karena aku tidak bisa kembali. Ah, kurasa kau tahu itu? Haha. Hey, do u miss me? Maaf tidak bisa ikutan "bermain" saat pembantaian pusat BO. Do u have fun? I hope u did. **

**Hey.. I miss you. Jangan lupa pakai selimut karena aku sudah bisa memelukmu lagi. Setidaknya..um.. temukan kekasih yang baru.**

**I love you**

**From**

**Your forever Guardian.**

Dengan senyum dipaksakan, kubaca semua judul surat: Happy new year, Happy the last universary, Happy Birthday, Ha- Tidak, aku suda tidak bisa membaca karena lagi-lagi produksi air mata kurasa terlalu banyak. Tertawa garing, aku melihat ke bawah, mayat hidup datar dengan mata merah dan tubuh dingin...mayat hidup KID. Menghapus air mata, ku kerjapkan sebelah mataku.

"Hey, Hot Zombie, tahu cara ML?"

Dan lalu? Kegilaan macam ini? Tahu hal yang lebih bodoh? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama asli KID.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hari ini aku akan melamar, Ran. Tidakkah kau cemburu, KID?" tanyaku dengan seringai kemenangan karena aku tahu...KID pasti cemburu. Pasti.

Berbulan-bulan telah berjalan semenjak kutemukan surat-surat itu, tetapi entah kenapa ego ku tidak membuatku pergi kepada Ran, justru hanya menggunakan itu sebagai gertakan kosong semata. Itu masih belum cukup kan? Belum, karena entah seberapa gilanya diriku yang setiap malam kehausan akan dekapan, sentuhan, kehangatan palsu KID hingga setiap hari seakan malam pertama untuk kami. Ha! Tentu saja, bukankah dulu dia telah melamarku? Aku terseyum dan memberikan dia kecupan dibibir, dan lalu dia membalasnya. Tentu saja karena aku telah...melatihnya. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara, dia penurut. Sangat penurut dan aku tidak pernah bosan dengan tubuh dinginnya, dengan...kehangatan cintanya? Ugh. Apa dia mencintaku? Apa...KID masih mencintaiku? Ah.. Tentu saja karena disetiap surat dia selalu mengatakannya.

"Hari ini hari libur, KID. Let's do another round. Karena...aku masih bisa berjalan."

KID...selalu perfect? Tidak, dia tidak. Hanya saja, bahkan tubuh tanpa nyawanya, masih berfungsi seakan dia hidup, karena setiap benih yang dia alirkan dalam diriku, masihnya nyata senyata dirinya yang bisa kusentuh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akako's POV

Siapa sangka setelah berbulan-bulan berusaha kuat untuk menemui Shinichi Kudo tetapi selalu dihalangi oleh mayat hidup KID, hanya berakhir dengan sang detektif yang datang menemuiku dengan KID palsu tepat dibelakangnya.

Aku menatapnya tidak senang, "Ada apa hingga datang ke rumahku, Kudou-san? Aku sudah memberikan informasi tentang Pandora dan kekuatannya...untuk memperbudak seseorang. Tidakah kau-"

"Siapa nama alsi KID?" tanyanya datar dengan emosi tidak terbaca.

Aku tertawa dan hanya tertawa keras. Apa ini? Ingin tahu nama tubuh dan kekuatan yang tengah kau perbudak dengan sempurna? "Haha. Oh, sorry. Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Dia menyeringai, "Karena nyawamu ada ditanganku dan...KID."

Segera perasaan dingin menyelimutiku saat mata merah mayat hidup itu menatapku tajam, sial. Menatap sang "tuan" penuh kebencian, karena sungguh, dibalik aura dingin ini, aku masih bisa merasakan keinginan dalam untuk melindungi dari- "Kuroba Kaito." Untuk sang kekasih tercinta, kekasih yang mengorbankan dirinya demi kemenangan.

Shinichi Kudou terdiam, lalu..jantung ini tersentak sakit saat dia, dia sang "tuan" tersenyum, membelai rambut KID lalu mencium keningnya dan berkata-

"Kau punya nama yang bagus, KID. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuroba Kaito. Dan.. I love you too, my Guardian."

Hingga mayat hidup itu...tersenyum tipis, tidak itu ilusiku tapi itu... terlihat jelas, jiwa Kaito Kuroba yang berada tepat dibelakang makhluk tanpa nyawa itu pun tersenyum dan seolah membisikkan dalam diam, "I love you, Maitantei."

**The end**

**NateRiver1412: Kurasa tu happy ending.**


End file.
